In Your Eyes
by Dark Mess
Summary: It's Five years after Sasuke left and Naruto and Sakura are together. Hinata is still infatuated with Naruto and can't take the the sight of them together and decides to leave and come back as someone Naruto would want to love... What happens? I wonder...
1. Chapter 1 Leaving

Ok so I know the ages might be off but I tried to get them right anywho my fanfic so my ages ^_^ That being said.... This story is told in third person point of view for the most part but I might do a chapter or two in first person. It's Five years after Sasuke left and Naruto and Sakura are together. Hinata is still infatuated with Naruto and can't take the the sight of them together and decides to leave and come back as someone Naruto would want to love... What happens? I wonder....... ^_^ DM

* * *

**In Your Eyes**

*****

**Chapter One**

*****

**Leaving**

*****

*****

I stood there looking back at the place I had called home for the last eighteen yeas as a final tear fell down my cheek. _It's time I left. Good bye everyone._ I thought as I stepped away from the city. It was dark and the moon shone with a foreignness I would never had thought it would have. The moon had been my companion throughout the years but tonight it seemed to forget me as everyone in my past tended to do. This was why I needed to leave this is why I needed to go. To grow and come back as someone _he _would want. _I need to be strong like Sakura. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I come all this way and you leave?" a familiar voice filled her ears as she was trying to make her feat move.

"I didn't know you we're in town." she lied turning to look into aqua eyes that always made her want to confess everything. When she did very well know he was there. She'd known it and she'd been hiding from him.

"You never did know how to lie." he said. The Kazekage had been in town for a meeting with the Hokage, Tsunade-sama and looking forward to seeing the girl he loved like a little sister. He'd wanted to know why she had been avoiding him. Then when he'd seen her standing there he knew why. She was leaving and it hurt to know that he couldn't make her stay. She needed to do this. To do it for herself. Even if she told herself it was for Naruto. "Finally leaving Hinata-chan?"

"Please don't try to stop me Gaara-kun." _You're the only one who could._ she added silently.

"Why would I? You must do what you must do." his voice was filled with questions that hung in the air and words that weren't said but known. "I am not your father or a hired hand paid to bring you back in chains if I must. I am your friend who knows in order to find your place you need to take the path laid before you."

She smiled slightly and looked down. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I should have known you of all people would understand and not try to stop me. I should have seen that no matter what my brother Gaara was there for me and never made my problems seem small. Even though your burdens were far greater then mine." Bringing her hands to her chest she fought as tears began to fall once again.

Gaara walked over to her and placed his arms around her bringing her into a tight hug. It still amazed him how easy it was to hug her. To freely and outwardly show care to her. Even with the way his life had so drastically changed he was still hesitant to hug Temari his true sister in view of people. There was only one other person he was able to so freely show his emotions with and that was his lovely wife Matsuri. As Hinata's tears fell onto his shoulder he thought back to the first time he'd really talked to the raven haired girl.

--------------------------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------------------------

The day was warm and Konoha was in a relaxed state as Gaara the soon to be Kazekage was walking in the training fields on such a calm day. Even with the fields empty the trees and surrounding area showed the image of years of training that had taken place. Gashes scarred the rocks, holes were scattered along the ground, trees could be seen knocked fully out of the ground their roots pulled up and exposed to the air, and burn marks on the earth. Yet in the stillness it was peaceful scene one could feel the dedication and effort and determination it took to get the land into the shape it was was presently in. The redhead was pulled from his thoughts at the sound metal hitting metal heard not far away.

As he moved closer the all to familiar smell of blood filled his head freezing him in his steps. Deciding he could deal with an enemy if it presented it's self he slowly and carefully made his way closer to the ever growing sounds of battle. He was nearly to it when the sound just stopped. He was shocked to when he found a only one person standing in the middle of a small clearing. Staring from his hiding place he took in the scene.

Kunai were scattered around many bent and broken a few covered in blood. Dust that had not quite settled still filled the air. A raven haired girl stood in the center of the mess breathing heavily and bleeding from cuts along her body. Gaara stared as she began setting up what looked to be a set of wires. After a few minutes the kunai that remained unbroken were placed in several areas and aimed perfectly to where the girl stood. She formed a hand sign and in a moment of silence the weapons hurtled toward their target.

As the dust settled Gaara walked out amazed that the girl would do a thing like that without a friend to help her if she messed up. "Hello" he said startling her. She threw the weapon that had been in her hand it's aim perfect. Gaara's sand blocked it without a problem as he stood there waiting for her to say something.

"G-Gaara-sama f-forgive me. I-I did not know it was you." Hinata said feeling the ever present anger at herself for not being able to say a full sentence.

"Why are you out here alone. You could get injured." he said ignoring her apology.

"I w-was t-training"

"Well I can see that what I want to know is why. Everyone is off for the day."

"I have to train to get better" she said defensively. She was so shocked at the firmness of her voice that she felt she had to keep trying. See how far she could go. "I'm not going to stop just because I'm told I can. If that were the case I wouldn't be where I am now." A smile touched Gaara's lips. Yes a full smile. At the words she had said they were full with such determination and a hint of anger.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Hyuga Hinata."

"Well Hinata-chan would you be my friend?" he said amazed at the words he found himself saying

"Really Gaara-sama?"

"Please never call me sama and yes I would like to be your friend."

"Okay then we are friends Gaara-kun" she said smiling.

From that day they were always close. She never stuttered around him and he always showed emotion around her. They were friends.

--------------------------------------------------End of Flash Back---------------------------------------------------

"Naruto is my friend but the guy can truly be and idiot at times." Gaara said to Hinata as her tears continued to fall. "Promise me this." He lifted her chin and looked into her lavender eyes. "That you leave for you and _not_ my knucklehead friendNaruto. Then when you come back do it not to win him from Sakura but for wanting to come home. Also that while you are gone do it to better yourself not to impress him."

Lavender eyes met with aqua in a battle of wills. He knew why she was leaving and he wanted to change it. Not make her stay but to make her go for reasons other then she was wanting to go. "Promise." he said the word as if a command of an older brother telling his sister not to break curfew again.

"Ok I promise I will go for me... and only me." She said.

"Good" he said placing a kiss on her forehead and spinning her around. Placing necklace around her neck he whispered in her ear. "Now get out of here and don't look back. The next time you look at this place I want it to be you walking back in." he gave her a nudge her toward the gate and for the first time since she made her choice to leave she didn't feel like turning back.

Gaara watched as she left even when he could no longer see her shadow in the moon lit darkness he watched. When he was sure she would not return he turned around only to find his wife standing there looking at him. His heart ached and as a single tear fell down his face Matsuri's arms found their way around him. "She will come back my love. She will be ok." she softly spoke.

"I do hope so." and he began to weep. There his wife holding him close as he feared for his sister. She still stuttered when not around him. _Let her be safe._ He prayed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter one

Ok this is only the first chapter and I hope you liked it. The thing is I know this story in my mind how it goes but when I begin to type it out it grows and changes. Honestly I can't wait to see how it flows... hee-hee other writers might understand this feeling. You know how the story is and what's going to happen but at the same time you don't know how it all happens quite yet. Anywho please comment ^_^ DM


	2. Chapter 2 Keeping A Promise

Author's note: I just realized that I forgot the disclaimer last time so here it it

**Disclaimer: I own diddly squat! I do not own Naruto or and of the other charters**

* * *

Now that being said. As grainsofsand oftentimes put in the authors notes for the fanfic Silent Angel.... "Onward"... Oh! And not to say anyone reading this is stupid if they don't figure this out... just a friendly fyi to everyone I use moon/s in place of month/s more often then not.... Now truly ONWARD ^_^ DM

**In Your Eyes**

*****

**Chapter Two**

*****

**Keeping A Promise **

**Is Easier Said Then Done**

*****

*

Hinata gazed into the fire she had set and poked at it a few times. She was a few miles southwest from Iwagakure the Village Hidden Among Rocks in the Land of Earth not to far west of Takiga the village hidden in the waterfall and she felt completely defeated. Two moons had passed since she'd left Konoha and nothing had changed. She wasn't stronger. She wasn't faster. She wasn't anything. "Oh wait I have stopped stuttering all the way now." She said aloud as if to add more to the statement. She sighed poking at the fire again and throwing another log into the fading flames. _That's it two moons and all I learn is how to do was speak? I really am pathetic._

How many times had her father called her that? 50? 100? 1,000? More? She had lost count. How many times had he told her to "stay out of everyones way."? Again the number was unknown. All she knew now was he was right. She was weak. She was nothing. Even Kiba and Shino had their limits. As a team they got most of their missions completed.

However somehow no matter how hard she tried it seemed she always failed them. One thing or another went wrong she would get injured or kidnapped. She also found that she slowed them down. Even with her byakugan she was little help. And Naruto the man she loved so dearly didn't even see her. He often called her odd and even said she was plain. Still she fallowed him with such blind devotion that one would question her sanity at times.

She pulled out the necklace Gaara had given her and looked at it for the thousandth time. It was the emblem of the Kazekage resting on a sturdy silver chain and with it it meant she was welcome always in the land of wind. He was the only one who never forgot her or called her weak. The only one that knew she was possibly more in touch with reality then most of them. The one that knew all she really wished deep down was to love and be loved back. The one who had known those same feelings... _Gaara_. She knew she had promised that she would leave for her and only her but it was just so hard. She wanted to grow and she wanted Naruto to she her as someone strong. Someone who was worth something. She had never broken a promise to Gaara before and she felt so ashamed for doing so now.

But was that what she was doing? She wanted to better herself for herself just as she had promised. Yet was it breaking her promise to hope that a side affect of bettering herself was Naruto's care and love? _Oh I'm just kidding myself._ She thought _I broke my word and now I'm trying to justify it._ Now angry at herself she went to lie down by the tree that she had set her bed roll out by. Slowly she fell into a deep sleep...

----------------------------------------------Dream/Flash back--------------------------------------------------------

She always came to greet him when he came to Konoha. She was the first to see him when he came in and the last to say "goodbye." They were as close as two people could be with no romantic form to the friendship. When he came to Konoha. After his business was done they would spend time talking, training, goofing off at the arcade, and play pranks on people.

She had watched him grow from a heartless boy who was little more then an iceberg (how he was able to remain so cold for so long in the desert still puzzled her.) into the caring man who wanted nothing more then the best for his country. She knew he hated the Kazekage robes more then anything and that the hat drove him nuts. (really any hat did that's why she was always sure to buy him one) He knew about her crush/infatuation with Naruto and teased her endlessly for it and when they were apart they would write all the time talking about everything from the lameness of the weather to the complications of running a country.

But today the it was she who was walking into the city. The sun was shining down fiercely in Suna and Hinata even with her hate off all things hot found herself happy. It had been nearly a year since she had seen her adopted big brother and she wanted to surprise him. Team 8 had been sent to give some documents to the council there. (for some reason they didn't use the hawks) So now that they had a few days to rest up she went looking. She found Kankuro at the training grounds working with his puppets.

"Hey beautiful." he said when he saw her. Stopping his training to give her a hug. She blushed her face turning a bright pink. He always seemed to call her that and though she didn't mind it made her blush every time.

"Hello Kankuro-Kun." she said pulling away from the hug.

"Hey when you going to let that pretty hair of yours grow out?" he tried messing up her hair but was sadly disappointed when it fell right back into place.

"Have you seen Gaara-kun?"

He thought about that for a moment then shook hid head. "Nope come to think of it I haven't really seen him for the past few days. It's always a "hi" "bye" deal with him lately. You could find Temari and ask her. I know he'd want to see you."

"Ok thanks." she smiled and started to leave.

"Anytime beautiful." making in her blush again. For as much as she messed everything up back in Konoha she always felt safe and at home in Suna... even if it was dreadfully hot. It was quite some time before she realized she hadn't asked Kankuro where to find Temari. _Oh dear I've goofed again._ She was on her way back to the training grounds passing what looked to be the remains of a playground but it was surrounded by a high wall and Hinata wasn't in an exploring mood. It was hot she was frustrated with herself and all she wanted was a glass of ice cold tea.

Then all to familiar tones began to fill her ears coming from the other side of the wall. But could it really be? _Nah. Gaara doesn't sing unless I beg him too why would he be singing now alone?_ Feeling sneaky and wanting to be sure it was him. Activating her byakugan with one hand sign that she had learned by watching Neji and studying his movements. Sure enough the deep melody coming from the other side of the wall was Gaara the crimson haired demon. Though that wasn't what made her drop her jaw to the ground... she didn't know if it was shock or laughter that made her want to fall over and die. Gaara was dancing... alone. Singing to himself and dancing around in elegant circles. With a great deal of effort she closed her mouth. Finding a broken spot in the wall she walked into the broken down playground. Watching him for several moments she was sure he was oblivious to his surroundings.

"Well well well what do we have here?" she said shoving down her laughter as best she could. Though a smile still made her face shine. Nearly jumping out of his skin Gaara turned around with a jerk at the intrusion of a voice.

"Hinata-chan! W-w-what are y-you doing here?" he said stuttering for the first time in his life.

"I was looking for you. When what do you know I find this guy singing and dancing in an old playground and I just _had _to see why _he_ was here?" she said barely keeping a straight face. _Today is your turn to squirm my big brother dear._ She thought gleefully.

"I-I-I was just... um... well... I was j-ju-just... that is to say I w-was -"

"You were dancing and singing to yourself becaaaaause?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Ok I guess I could just go ask Kankuro or Temari why you've turned into a dancing star. See ya."

"NO!"

"Yes is there something you want to tell me?"

"I'm doing this because there'sthisgirlIlikeandshelikesguyswhocandanceandIwannabesureIknowhow." he mumbled it was so muffled she couldn't understand anything but maybe "girl" and "I" that was about it

"Come again?"

"Because there's this girl I like and she likes guys who can dance and I wanna be sure I know how." he said with a huff. Once again Hinata's jaw hit the floor and this time her laughter couldn't be stopped even if her life was at stake. She was holding her sides as they began to hurt. "Oh come on it's not _that_ funny!"

"No you're right." she tried making a straight face but failed terribly. "It's better! The great Gaara, Kazekage of Sunagakure the Village Hidden Among Sand located in the Land of Wind who harbors the beast Ichibi no Shukaku within his body is worried? Because he _can't_ dance? All for someone who likes guys who _can_ dance?" she burst into another fit of giggles. Gaara dipped his head in defeat.

He was doomed.

If she found it in her pleasure she would have the whole world knowing withing the week and then what would he do? To be honest he found it a bit amusing that he was so worked up over a _female_. Yet... "What am I to do?! You know I can't dance anything other then three formal dances. I must learn to dance better... for her." Hinata sobered instantly. It happened so quick that he lifted his head to see her staring at him. Nothing else just staring at him with her lavender eyes that looked right to his core. "What did I do?!" he said going on the defensive shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"No Gaara-kun. You _will_ learn to dance but you will learn it for you... and you alone."

"But."

"No if, and, or buts about it. Promise me when you learn you will learn for you _not_ her."

"Ok I romise I will Learn for me... and only me." he said with a sigh. "But be careful for what you say one day your words are gonna come back and bite you right in your ass little sis."

"My words always do... and watch your mouth you know I hate that. Now we have a lot of work to do but before I start you off who is the lucky girl? I must see if she fits you. She has to pass my approval. So what's her name?" She said said staring at her new student. She was the best dancer within a few hundred miles and they both knew it.

" Matsuri." he said not fighting anymore.

The world of the past began to fade away and she was flung into the night she had left home.

"Promise me this. That you leave for you and _not_ my knucklehead friendNaruto. Then when you come back do it not to win him from Sakura but for wanting to come home. Also that while you are gone do it to better yourself not to impress him. Promise me."

Light faded once more and in the darkness was echoed at once both of their voices mingled

"Ok I promise I will learn for me... and only me."

"Ok I promise I will go for me... and only me."

And with that the world of dream faded away

---------------------------------------------End Dream/Flash back----------------------------------------------------

As she opened her eyes she saw the sun rising and the world was waking. It was odd because she never woke early. "Oh Gaara-kun you butthead you really did make me eat my words!" she smiled and decided it was time she did something for herself. Brushing out her now long hair she soon packed up her stuff. Taking a look her map she decided to go with what her gut told her to do and it said head east past Takiga and straight for Otoga the Village Hidden in Sound. _I'm ready. _She told her self as she tucked the necklace unto her shirt and headed east. Though she wasn't sure what she was ready for. She just knew she had to go.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Two

Ok I'm SOOO sorry for not updating sooner I kept getting stuck on how to end the chapter and I'm not sure I'm 100% happy with it but I guess 95% will have to do. I'll most likely think of something _after _I post it. That's the way it always goes. Anywho I know I've given Gaara a lot of parts with more of his nice side but that's because she tends to do bring out the best in him. The next chapter is called "A Familiar Face" and someone pops up from her past... (**evil smile)** I'll let you guess who it is. Oh! and please review... and if you see any recurring problems please tell me. This is not permission to flame me though that's just mean and childish. Constructive criticism I encourage you to give I want to get better I cant do that with out help... hee-hee DM


	3. Chapter 3 A Familiar Face

Author's Note: Ok all well here I am back for round three. It's quite different from the first story I was going to write. I was going to be one of those who people do only one shots (I rather like a lot of those) but here I am sitting here at my pc and my first fanfic is on it's third round... Hee-hee I didn't see that one coming. ^_^ anywho here we go.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**In Your Eyes**

*****

**Chapter Three**

*****

**A Familiar Face**

*****

*

Three days had passed and Hinata was still a days wroth away from her destination. _But then again I don't even know where it is just the mane area._ She needed to rest. She needed a shower. But most of all she needed food. She scolded herself once again for having not restocked her supples at the village. Now she was paying the price. There was nothing in this cursed land that was edible. Every plant either held a great deal of poison or was just not fit for a human body.

*braaap*

Her stomach gurgled once again in protest for not being fed for the second day in a row. "Oh! I said I was sorry! Ok? I know I should have restocked but those guys were freaks." She said talking to her stomach.... she had stopped in a village and had decided to just keep going when men kept calling her names like "baby" and "sweet cakes" and "sexy" also their menacing laughs had scared her. "No." she said not letting herself regret leaving like she did "I did the right thing." It wasn't like she wasn't used to being hit on in a weird town it had happened quite a few times and she had been quite flattered by those who did it with taste. (though that had never happened back home) It was just that they scared her.

Now she was stuck in the land of Sound she couldn't find Otoga but it's not like anyone had ever done it before either. Orochimaru had seen to it that it would never be found. So long as one was not shown the way. Hinata shivered at the thought of the snake like man. She wasn't even sure why she was looking for the place to even begin guessing where it was. She had asked herself dozens of times and she had yet to find the answer. It was just a bunch of mindless pawns in a much larger chess game and the one placing the pieces scared her more then anything.

If the man could kill the Third what would he do to her?

Why was she looking for the vary enemy of the man she loved?

What did she think she would find?

These questions on more raced through her head and she forgot about her empty stomach. With the sun setting and clouds moving in. She was glad when she found a cave not far from where she was. Exhausted from the day's travel and the lack of food Hinata fell into a dead sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind howled as the storm continued to build. Thunder filled the wind and lightning filled the skies. "I better find somewhere to wait this out." A dark figure pulled it's white blood stained cloak closer and made it's was to a cave. Stepping inside just as the skies opened up and the rain began to pour. He was shocked at what was found within. A girl was sleeping soundly. It shouldn't have been an odd thing. A traveling girl sleeping in a cave at night while it was raining. Even this close to Otoga it wasn't that odd people oftentimes passed right by the gates with not a clue what they were passing. But something about her seemed odd. He knew her.

Somehow...

Somehow he knew this girl sleeping there. The figure stepped closer but went diving for the other side of the cave when a shuriken came whizzing toward him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata woke from her sleep at the sound of someone entering the cave. She had fallen asleep with out putting up traps.... _**again**_. _ Oh man when will I learn._ She thought while keeping her breathing steady she pulled the first weapon her fingers touched from her pouch beside her and waited. Waited for her time to strike.

There!

In a flurry of movement she threw her weapon. Just as the smell of blood filled her head she was pulling a kunai and jumping on her opponent. With her weapon at to her opponent's throat she had an obviously male figure pinned on his back to the floor. "Who are you and why are you here?!?"

she said her voice filled with as much anger as she could muster.

The silence seemed to stretch on forever until a slow masculine laugh filled the cave. "One should not be so quick to make their move young ninja." the next thing she knew her opponent kicked her sending her flying across the cave as she landed against the wall hard. Falling to the floor she tried to catch her breath...

_I should know better then that_.

She picked herself up off the floor. "Why are you here?" she said as lightning filled the sky and lit up the cave... still she could not see his face in the darkness. "What do you want?" Her mind barely caught his movement when he slammed into her and jumped back. _OH he's fast. I didn't even see him move._

"Silly girl you can't fight me."

"I don't want to hurt you but I will if I must." she said spitting blood from her mouth and activating her byakugan. He rushed her again. This time side stepping him she sent her fist into his face. Fallowing it up with a kick to the ribs. She sent chakra into the tips of her fingers and struck a few key points on his arm trying to stop his chakra flow. That plan was cut short when he hit her and sent her flying across the room once more. He came at her again but she dodged him and throwing an exploding note + kunai combo at him "You'll soon know don't mess with me!" The kunai missed and bounced off the wall exploding before it hit the floor of the cave.

The mountain above them shook and Hinata feared she had just killed them both. Thankfully the shaking subsided and Hinata's eyes fell to her opponent who was picking himself off the floor and patting down his white cloak. Smoke rising from it and the smell of burnt fabric filling the air.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You bitch!" he said wiping a small bit of blood from his mouth. He hadn't been expecting that. The kunai yes... the boom that fallowed....... no. She frowned at him and pulled a kunai from her pouch. Waiting for her to move... he readied himself for her attack.

….. but she didn't ….

still he waited....

"Oh come on! Move already bitch."

Still she didn't move....

...Silence...

…Silence...

"No" her voice came suddenly streaming across the cave and once more the feeling of knowing this girl consumed him. Had he been the kind of man to scare easily he would have jumped with the fierceness of it.

"Fine then I'll come to you." he ran toward her a still she did not move. When his fist found her ribs he felt the crack they sent into the air all to quiet for human ears. What stopped him was that it seemed that she hadn't event made a move to dodge him. He was sure it wasn't a clone for she held her hands to her chest. Her breath was coming in short gasps. He he pulled her up by her throat and held her to the wall "What are you doing in the Land of Sound?" his voice was thick with malice.

"None of your concern." she croaked out out.

"Tell me now or I will kill you here girl."

"Death is just another form of life."

"What kind of talk is that?" he was baffled she wasn't pleading or begging to be saved. She wasn't telling him what he wanted to know and she didn't seem to be afraid of him. "Who would say such a thing."

"Someone who died shortly after he told me. He was a great man and dear to many people."

"Who was he?" he found himself asking.

"A man far greater then someone who can make idle threats."

"You bitch!" he hit her again then pulled her back up this time setting her back to the floor. "If he was so great why is he dead? Why is it you will not name him. Do you truly only say he was great when in all truth he was just a farmer passing by? Who was he?!" his grip tightened. No one was greater then him no one could out do him and soon he would come out of hiding and show the world just who _he_ was. But first the name of one that could be greater then himself.

"His name was. Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage." with that she went limp in his arms he had no choice but to catch her.

_The Leaf._ He thought. Realizing that the ninja that he now held was from the cursed place. In a flash his mind raced. Then he did know the girl in his arms. Thats why she seemed familiar. He probably knew her from what was once his past. He snarled. "dammit! Fine I will in interrogate her like everyone else." With that he went carelessly into the rain with the girl in his arms and headed straight for Otoga. _Why would the leaf be here? _As he ran the red eye of the sharingan blazed into the night and through the rain allowing him to travel under the moonless cloud filled sky.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter two

Ok... So yeah sorry it took me so long to get it up but my folks wouldn't let me on the PC for the last week because of Christmas and all that but I'll try to get the next one up with in the next day or two.... ^_^ hope you like how the story so far... please review. Oh ps. I think I asked this last time but if you see any recurring problems please tell me so I can learn to stop it. I would really appreciate it. Thanks Everyone ^_^ And Happy New Year!


	4. Chapter 4 Darkness

Author's note: Ok I give up I try to get on this dog gone PC everyday to update but I find I only get on like once or twice a week lately. So with that said I will start on the next chapter ^_^ sorry it took so long oh an warning there may be some gore and violence and a lot of it in this chapter if not then in the next one be warned. The names of the nin about mid way into the chapter are not mine and belong to Masashi Kishimoto if you think real hard you might find where I got the names they are minor characters scattered throughout the show and movies. Though I change lot about the person they still are not mine just some parts of the personalities now I'm bored with this note ONWARD my readers!

"It must get darker before the light can peek out and shine." SM

* * *

**In Your Eyes**

*****

**Chapter Four**

*****

**Darkness**

*****

*

Hinata lay in darkness bound and gaged. A pain pushed at her temples and she was barely aware of the stone floor beneath her or the cold that clung to her. She was soaked to the bone and couldn't stop the shaking that her body kept doing. It was trying to warm itself. How did she get here? Why was she so wet? Or Why was she tied up for that matter? She tried to snake her way to find a wall. Her body crying out in protest at the movement. She made her way to a wall and as she used it to help sit up against it a cry would have fallen from her lips, but it only came out as a muffled groan. Blood was died on her face and a cut was near her temple. _Ah so that's why my head hurts._ She thought. Everything was throbbing. Every muscle ached. Every cell within her cried for relief. She tried to remember what had happened how she got there and what had happened before, but she couldn't think. Just as she was beginning to process the reality of her world. Her world of darkness went darker. Consciousness left her and she was plunged into oblivion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stood there his hands covered in the blood of his enemy. His face and hair sprinkled with the same blood. The man (or what once had been a man) sat in the chair a mangled pile of flesh. One would sooner think him hamburger meat before they understood that the pile there had once indeed been human. It had started the moment he returned with the girl.

------------------------------------------------ Ten hours earlier-----------------------------------------------------

His hair clung to his face as the rain pelted down on him. The girl still slept in his arms hanging lifelessly her long hair a mess across her face. He tried to remember the girl... he must have known her she couldn't be much younger then himself that would place her in the rookie nine. Just as him. Though for all his efforts he couldn't remember. _Oh well._ He thought_ It's not as if it changes anything. I will soon know who and why she is here. _As he came to the gates of Otoga they opened. The guards knew to let him through as soon as he was spotted. He entered the gates and head for the the prison...

"Sasuke-sama!" Kabuto came running up to him from the prison. Questions clear in his eyes when his eyes fell on the b ody in Sasuke's arms.

"Yes?" Sasuke said voice void of emotion.

"Oh! Well while you were away some of the guard caught a group trying to break into your home. When they found them several committed suicide others first tried to flee then tried suicide. However we were able to contain a handful of them." he said fallowing Sasuke toward the building that marked the prison.

"Did you interrogate them?"

"Other then the normal... nothing else. Sasuke-sama we were sure you would want to do that yourself. No one talked. Though one did say something about having a message for you, but I can't remember who."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"A maid and a male servant were killed when the intruders entered the house. One maid was knocked down the stairs and suffers from a broken wrist, two broke ribs, and a broken ankle. Other then that There were a few who suffered only minor injuries no more."

"Well done. I will see to this." He walked to a cell. Which was really just a stone room with a wood door as the only exit. Grabbing a spread of cloth and disposing of his unwanted burden he bound first her feet and then her hands finally gaging her. So when she wake no one wouldn't have to hear her screams. he left the room and turned to Kabuto. "You watch this door. No one goes in no one comes out do you understand me?"

"Yes. Sasuke-sama. Oh and the ones responsible for the deaths and injuries died committing suicide. I thought you'd want to know that"

"Good... and thank you." he walked down the dark hall and toward the cells that lead deep under the building. He knew where they would be held he didn't even need to be told. He walked into a large room where four men and one woman were changed to the wall. Their arms held high above their heads, their feet barely planted on the ground. The room was bare but for a table along one wall and torches that were placed just so that when all were lit the light filled the room it left an eerie feel in the air. Enough to see everything but to little to hide the many shadows. Two male nin walked in and lit the torches while two other wheeled in a table with various tools on it dried blood coating them.

"Now." he said as if oblivious to the goings on around him as yet another piece of equipment was wheeled in. This time a chair with spikes yet again the blood still coated the chair. No evidence that cleaning had EVER taken place. "So someone had a message for me? Did they? Who was it?"

"We have a massage for the leader of this hell hole Orochimaru! NOT! His lap dog. You have no power over us." the female spat.

"Then you are in luck for I am the leader of this... how did you put it? Ah yes! "hell hole." The leader for which you seek has been dead for quite some time. I took his place. Sorry to disappoint you but I do have the power over you. I have all the power in the world." a wicked grin touched his face.

"Orochimaru? Dead?" Came the small voice of the man at the end of the group. "Then there is no reason to fight." Sasuke couldn't help but look at the man he was a bit perplexed he would have thought someone that soft spoken would have been a female but no it came from the man at the end.

"What is your name?"

"Like we would tell you snake!" the man next to the woman sneered.

"Tell me what you know and join me. Then you can go now."

"I would never turn against my leaders what makes you even begin to thi-

"-Oh! Karashi give it a rest. We knew they sent us to die when we left. They either think we're dead or... nope that's pretty much it and right now. I may not look it but I'm far from dead. We didn't turn on them they turned on us. They knew what would happen to us. And now we don't even have a target. Right now don't you think the logical thing would be to live past the night? HHHHHMMMM?"

"I – I" the man was doing a good job looking like a fish out of watter his mouth opening an closing like a guppy. Sasuke couldn't believe that the man who was so soft spoken even in his sarcasm could have such a quick wit even while being half starved and hanging by his wrist._ It would be nice if he joined we need more men like him._ He thought.

"Again I ask your name?"

"I am Jirocho, the woman over there is Toki the big mouth next to her is Karashi her husband. The one in the middle is Temujin and the one beside me is my little brother Sandayu."

"Will you tell me anything?"

"Feed us, bathe us, clothe us, don't kill us and I'll tell you all you need to know." Under normal times Sasuke wouldn't take an a vow like that but he saw the truth of it in Jirocho's eyes. The eyes of a man who had been betrayed by those he had mindlessly severed. A man who did just want a warm meal and a place to sleep.

"And what of your brother?" Sasuke said looking at the boy in question who just stared at Sasuke blankly. "Will he join and tell what he knows.?"

"Sandayu?" the boy who couldn't have been older then Sasuke looked at his brother. Sasuke already had the keys in his hand. He may have been know to be heartless but once you were in his care he never took back his word. The fact that they were not responsible for his wounded servants helped too. "Sandayu? Will you help this man?" his brother prompted him again. Slowly the boy nodded yes. Sasuke had already begun to undo the locks before the boy was finished. "Forgive my brother he is mute. Though for his lack of words he is a fighter worth more then his weight in gold."

"Well then he better start packing on a few pounds. Guard!" Sasuke yelled as he helped to steady the boy.

"Yes Sasuke-sama?" Two nin said as they came into the room.

"Take these men get them bathed, fed, clothed then set them up in my home this night. See that they are well cared for. What about you three?" the woman and her husband glared at him as their answer.

"Hell as long as ya don't throw us away or kill me tonight I'll join ya... of coarse I know nothin' though I just fallowed mi orders and went with 'em. Did mi work and went home. I maybe useless for info but I can fight, not as good as that youngin's right there but enough to earn mi keep." the one called Temujin said.

"Okay him too." he said undoing his bonds. "I will speak with you when you are well. Until then rest."

As the guards helped the men out. Sasuke turned back to the two remaining. "So I guess it's fair to say you won't be helping us." As if on cue a man was hauled into the room kicking and screaming. Wearing nothing but a pair of thin baggy pants. "I'll give you another chance to think on it. However first I'll let you see what happens if you keep down this path."

"Michiru!" the woman called out as the man was strapped to the chair the spikes beginning to pierce his exposed back. Sasuke smiled wickedly as he made the first cut into the flesh of the man's shoulder. Blood seeped out flowing down the man's chest. Cut after cut the man's blood started to find it's way to Sasuke's hands and clothes. Each cut done so perfectly that it would hurt and still bleed while not bleeding enough to kill the poor man. All the while sitting in the chair who's spikes pierced the man causing even more pain. A side effect of the spikes being they held the blood back fairly well keeping blood loss low and pain high. Not even an hour passed and the woman's pleas began to pour from her mouth "Let him go! I'll do what you ask. Just let him go." but Sasuke had to remind her. It was not her actions that had gotten this man where he was it was his own choices. This was simply where she would end up if she continued as such. Sasuke turned back to his victim picking another toy of his. This one being one of his favorites. He went back to work on the poor soul.

----------------------------------------------Back to the present------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke set his tool down and stared now at the two. He had taken off their restraints and went about wiping his hands on a towel though it didn't help much. The woman clung to her husband weeping as he held her there tears staining his face. Leaving them there he left the room. Giving orders to the guards to bathe and feed them but to keep a close eye on them. He was walking down the hall thinking that all he wanted was a shower and a hot meal, but alas that was not to be.

A guard stopped him in the hall "Sasuke-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Did you do it? That method?"

"Yes."

"But that can have two kinds of service."

"Yes I know that but I needed to get some sleep and they were to scared to even think of doing other then serving me."

"For now that is." Sasuke stared at the man.

"Yes for now. That's all I needed. Now if you don't mind I'm going to-"

"Sasuke-sama! Sasuke-sama!" Kabuto was running full speed at him. Sasuke let out a long sigh at this rate he would never get to sleep.

"What is it now Kabuto-san"

"W-well I didn't mean for it to happen. I really don't know how it happened. I left it shut but I-"

"Oh do spit it out!"

"I had to take a leak so I left a guard at the door. I came back he left, but about an hour later I heard scuffling and a _male_ groan from behind the door. I remembered that you had put a _woman_ in the cell. I opened the door to be sure that I was only hearing things but nope. The very guard that I had ordered to watch the door was bound and tied!"

"So you're telling me she escaped?" Sasuke said with a groan. He almost felt guilt he had forgotten all about his prisoner.

"Hai." With that Sasuke walked down the hall purpose in his every move. He needed to find the girl and fast.

End Chapter Four

I realize that I made the guards come in two by two lol I guess I starting a Noah thing lol. jk jk. So there you have it next you will get the hours with Hinata which Will be interesting I hope. ^_^ Please Review I never believed people when they said reviews made them all happy but now I do. I'm aiming for 20 for now... in truth I just wanna see how many I can get but HEY! Why not put a number Oh and if you want a story with a different couple in mind send me a pm me and I'll t see what I can do... ^_^ NEXT CHAPTER!


	5. Chapter 5 The Escape

Author's note: YAY! I might actually make an update the day after the last one... **crosses fingers** let's hope I finish this in time. Now onward!

0_0_0_0_0

**In Your Eyes**

*****

**Chapter Five**

*****

**The Escape **

*****

*

Hinata woke again in darkness once more. The unrelenting pain still in her head. She tried to push pass it. She needed to push past it. She sat there against the wall her feet out in front of her tied. Her hands in her lap tied and her mouth gaged. She could see a dim light coming from under the door. So she sat there waiting for her eyes to allow for the maxim amount of light to filter in. A few minutes passed and she was able to make out her soundings.

Empty.

She was in an empty room. Nothing but cold stone walls. Not even a window. _Where am I? How did I get here?_ She thought and not a moment later she remembered the cave.

Remembered the man she'd fought...

She remembered... remembered....

…...…_Oh dear. _…....

Remembered how she fainted. She blushed in the darkness._ That's just great! I fainted in the middle of a blasted fight!_ Well there was a first time for everything. Anger began to heat her blood. He had tied her up, locked her up, and left her all the while being soaking wet. After a few minutes of sitting in her anger she smiled inwardly. She needed to get out of here not hate her captor. Well step one was to get out of her bonds._ How to do this. _She thought_. Oh yeah duh._ She would have laughed if she hadn't been gaged. Her captor who had mindlessly tied a her (a nin) hands in front and only by her wrist.

She bent her arms and brought her hands to her neck where her forehead protector lay waiting. She fumbled with the blasted thing her hands being tied making it harder to get behind the fabric of the band then she would have thought. If she could just get a finger in between the fabric and the medal plate. _Ah ha!_ It was there. A small flat blade she had put there for just this kind of thing. She slid it out slowly so as not to drop it. When she had a firm hold she carefully brought it to the fabric that was wrapped around her head several times making up her gag. Slowly she cut it away. When she was free she put the blade in her mouth and freed her hand then her feet.

_Now that that's done._ She stood and made a hand sign... _byakugan_. She saw one only one man outside the door and several scattered through the halls. _Ah Shoot!_ _I can't get through all of them. I have to little chakra._ She sat back down and thought. Within minutes she was asleep again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke hours later at the sound of voices outside the door. From the sound of things the original guard was leaving and leaving another guy behind. An idea hit her like lightning she only hoped that the guy now guarding the door was as stupid as he sounded. _Well you don't know if you don't try. Hee-hee._

"Hey you out there?"

No reply.

"Yeah. The last guy was a bore too. Just my luck I get the silent type for a guard." she sighed. "You guys don't talk much do you?"

"We talk."

"Oh yay! You're talking to me!" she tried sounding all girlie though it wasn't all that hard.

"So why you in here?"

"I don't know" doing her best to sound clueless. "I just was hanging out with my friends and then next thing I knew I was in here."

"Really?"

"Yep. Hey I got a question?"

"Yeah?"

"Should I be able to see my bone?"

"What?!?"

"Yeah..." she smiled this guy was and idiot she would lay it on thick. "My leg is all bleeding and my bone is out. Good thing I really don't feel pain because I think it would really hurt if I did."

"Hold on a minute I'm gonna look at it." she heard a key sliding into the lock and smiled.

"Okay." the moment the door opened she pulled the guy in and beat him until he lay there unconscious. She bound and tied him. Happily placing a gag in his mouth. Using what little chakra she had left she transformed into him. She left the room and locked it. Just in time to see a silver haired guy (who looked a little familiar) with on glasses walk around the corner.

"Okay you can go. Thank you." She nodded her head and left. The place was like a maze and she soon found her self lost and deeper into the place instead of out of it. Just as her disguise failed she dove behind a pillar. She began to slink through the halls grateful for the fact that she was small and flexible for the first time in ages. Again she found herself behind some odd object when she heard another set of foot steps coming closer. This time two men decided they wanted to chat.

_Ugh_! She was trying to stay in her weird position as the first one began talking.

"Sasuke-sama?"

_Sasuke? _She thought_. The Sasuke? The Sasuke that ran off to snake boy Sasuke that Sasuke? Then that means I'm in Otoga!_ She let out a small gasp and placed her hand over her mouth at the realization.

"Yes?" she heard Sasuke say.

"Did you do it? That method?"

"Yes."

"But that can have two kinds of service."

"Yes I know that but I needed to get some sleep and they were to scared to even think of doing other then serving me."

"For now that is." Sasuke stared at the man.

"Yes for now. That's all I needed. Now if you don't mind I'm going to-"

"Sasuke-sama! Sasuke-sama!" Four eyes was running full speed at him.

_Uh Oh! He's found out._

"What is it now Kabuto-san"

"W-well I didn't mean for it to happen. I really don't know how it happened. I left it shut but I-"

"Oh do spit it out!" she listened to four eyes then watched as Sasuke walked off. She ran in the other direction. Again she heard foot steps this time she went into the nearest door. She was stopped cold by what she saw. The smell of blood saturated the air. Knives and other things lay on a nearby table covered in a nearly black substance. Slowly she walked over to them and touched one. Bringing her finger closer to her so she could inspect it. When it hit her what it was she almost emptied her already empty gut. Her head was spinning she'd never seen so much blood. She turned away and to her horror she found a chair filled with a pile of flesh. From what she could tell the pour soul had been skinned.

In her shock her body began to dry heave. Tears were falling from her eyes and she backed away from the sight. _**Run! **_Her mind screamed at her. Yet her feet wouldn't move. _**Run you idiot do you wish to be next?**_ She spun on her heel and ran. Right into a wall.

_Wait wall?_

A six foot three wall of rock hard flesh. She looked up to see Sasuke. Without thinking she screamed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Five

Yeah I know cliffy. I'm mean hee-hee. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6 The Demon

Author's note: Thank you everybody who has taken time to read my story and to my reviewers thank you. ^_^ You guys make me want to keep going on this silly little thing ^_^. This chapter is in His or hers POV so with that onward!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**In Your Eyes**

*****

**Chapter Six**

*****

**The Demon **

_(Sasuke POV)_

The screaming pierced my ears making me wince. I had expected that when I walked and saw her heaving but what I hadn't expected was the punch that fallowed. She hit me with such force, her small fist connecting with my face I actually spun like a cartoon and landed on my... _pride?_ And before I could even process what had happened she was gone and out the door. The next thing I knew I was running after her. _Why_? The answer was lost to me. I have men to catch my prisoners. Yet there I was fallowing as I saw her disappear around a corner.

A guard was walking down the hall and saw what was happening. She was like a a cat when the man attempted to stop her for he was met with a clawing and fighting girl who didn't so much over power him as scare him half to death. To my amazement I saw as she did a few quick moves and left him lying there in a heap of uselessness. To further my shock when the realization that she was actually making her way to the exit hit me. The place was such vast network of hallways and levels that I oftentimes found myself turned around.

_It must be the adrenaline._ I thought. Her speed was amazing if she had fought in the cave with it she may have given me a run for my money. Every guard that tried to block her path, every person who came at her was met with empty hands of doom. She was wounded and unarmed yet somehow made it out of the prison. The doors closed behind her and I lost sight of her. Finishing the length of hall I shot through the doors my chest heaving. _Where did she go?_ I turned this way and that and was faced with empty streets. It being so late everyone must have been in bed. But the little cat was nowhere to be seen.

I heard the crack of something hitting the ground. Turning with a jerk I barely saw her as she jumped from one roof top to another. Sending chakra to my feet in a quick burst I was up unto a nearby roof top and running after the little cat as fast as I could. There was noway she could keep her pace up. No way someone could out run me. However I still saw her form getting smaller from my sight. _Not possible. _

I barely thought as let my blood soaked coat fall from my arms and forced myself to move faster. I was finally gaining on her when her foot caught a loose tile and she slipped.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Hinata POV)_

Everything in my body cried stop. My lungs burned. My chakra system hurt every bust of it making me feel like I was in fire. Yet everything within my soul cried run. And my soul is what I fallowed. I didn't ask questions. I didn't cry out at the pain that filled my body. In fact it was there yet I barely thought of it. I just ran. He was gaining on me. I could feel him. Don't ask how. I don't know myself. But he was there. I had known the moment I saw him standing there. Well the moment I'd ran into him that he was the one who had done that to the poor soul.

What kind of man?

What kind of monster?

What kind of beast?

What kind of demon could ever do that to another?

I was angry. I wanted to turn around and beat him drag him back to Konoha and make him pay for such a crime. Make him feel a pain that would be so bad he would beg for death. Yet I knew he was too strong for me. _What madness had made me want to come to such a cursed place?_ I pushed off to jump to the next roof that came to me when I felt the tile beneath me give way. There was a sickening sound like a pop that came as my ankle twisted and I was falling. The house that I was on was three levels high and the uncontrolled fall would kill me. I fist saw the tiles coming at me. I was rolling my arms grasped for anything, anything to grab hold of. I went over the edge my hands finding nothing. I waited for the ground to open it's arms to me and the world shatter.

Every foot felt like an eternity. I saw it in the corner of my eye a dark form moving like a flash. _So that's what one saw at the end Death. The dark form that showed up. _I waited for the ground to come but it never did. However there was pain and a lot of it. Just not where I thought it would be. It felt like my arm had been ripped from it's socket. As my momentum sent a yank to the vice around my arm. That was when I looked up and saw him.

The Demon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Sasuke POV)_

I barely had the time to catch the girl. The cry that fell from her lips was one of such pain I feared that her arm had dislocated. "I've got you."

She looked up to me and her eyes hit me like a brick that I nearly dropped her. Cool lavender eyes. Lavender eyes that when they fell on me were filled with such anger and fear rolled into one I wasn't sure what I saw. _Well no need to know who she is any more._ There was only one clan who had those eyes. The Hyugas. A wave of anger filled me.

"Well look I've caught a little cat." I sneered. "And what brings a _Hyuga_ to my town?"

"Just drop me and let me die!" She screamed.

"Why so you can take your secrets to the grave? I think not." I yanked her up with more force then I should have not caring it I ripped her arm clean off she screamed again. "Oh do shut up! Your screaming is becoming tiresome."

"Then just kill me. I only ask do it quickly."

_What?_

I pulled her up and nearly fell as she was indeed a little cat all claws and teeth. She aimed for my eyes missing and getting the side of my face. I grunted as I felt a bunch of hair leave my scalp, anything that came in contact with her hands was scratched and bleeding. Finally I had her squirming form pulled close, my arms around her like a vise. Well so I hoped. I jumped down from the roof with ease. The moment we were on the ground she slipped out of my grasp and began to run.

"Oh no you don't." I tackled her and held her there. "Who are-_ oof _ a knee found it's way south and my arms went limp long enough for her to get almost out from under me. I grabbed at her legs sending her falling back to the ground.

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me GO!" she tried sending her foot into my face but I caught it. She went to scream again. I scrambled up her tiny body and sent my hand flying to cover her mouth.

"Now tell me what is a Hyuga doing in my town?" she gave me a confused look. "Answer me!" next was an annoyed look. As she pointed to my hand. "Oh." I moved but just enough.

"What do you mean "_doing"_ in your town? _You_ brought me here. I was sleeping in a cave before you came along." she glared at him. I had been the one to bring her here I remembered. _Duh._ But still she was the one in the land of sound.

"Well what were you doing there?"

"If you must know" she let out a sigh. "I was looking for Otoga." My eyes narrowed.

"Why?"

"In all truth I don't know. Why I would want to find Sank slime and his pet beats me."

"Which Hyuga are you?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I'll let you live. And stay here always watched of coarse but still...."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I keep my word."

"Ha! Believing the word of a traitor would be suicide. Wouldn't it _Sasuke_?" I drew back a bit.

"You know who I am?" it seemed all her words left her then as if she was unsure of how to answer then she just nodded. She began to shiver and it was then I noticed she was still soaked from the rain and I had her pined in the mud of the street. "Just tell me who you are. We will handle the rest in time. Though I'll have your word. You will not run and you will not complain to having a guard with you at all times." slowly she nodded but remained silent. "Well your name."

"H-H-Hyuga Hinata." I brought myself up ready in the case of she went running but she didn't. I gave my hand to her to help but she didn't take it she pulled herself up on shaky feet just as my men came running down the street. Kabuto in the front.

_Great timing guys._ They stopped a few feat from us. I held up my hand to stop him from speaking. "Kabuto take Miss Hyuga here to the main guest rooms in the main house. She is our guest now but I want her with an escort at all times.

"Yes Sasuke-sama."

"Now if nobody minds I am going to find myself my bed and sleep. Good Night." I walked off hearing Kabuto telling the men to return to their shifts at the prison. Which was on the other side of town. I couldn't help it as anger started to rise in my blood. A leaf in my town but I couldn't let her go. She would bring them back with a force and we we're nowhere near ready for someone to attack.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Six

Okay so I put up two chapters in one day. YAY. I know I made her a bit snippish instead of scared and shy but the thought in my head was she thinks she's going to die so why not say what she wanted for once. But then she goes back to the normal her when she sees that she may be able to live though it. That out of the way I said at the beginning to the story I might do some first person please tell me what you think. It won't be happening that often but anywho till next time all. ^_^ Please review. DM


	7. Chapter 7 The Angel

Author's Note: Okay I'm back for round seven. YAY I've been busy the last few days and haven't been able to write. I've also had a new story stuck in my head and it's driving me nuts... I have a poll up on my page because the blasted thing wont leave my head but I have no clue who the couple should be... so please help me out guys.... anywho onward and upward with In Your Eyes.

* * *

**In Your Eyes**

*****

**Chapter Seven**

*****

**The Angel**

The sun peeked in and made it's way across the room, slowly creeping along the far wall to a book shelf who's sitting dust had been beginning to fade away with the workings of its new found friend. It finally came to rest on a small frame in the king bed on the other side of the room. The girl looked like a child sleeping in the dark blue satin sheets. "I really need to learn to close those blasted drapes before I go to bed." Hinata mumbled before climbing out and heading for the bathroom.

It had been two weeks since Sasuke had caught her and she was beginning to fit in nicely here. The people had taken to her and she had made friends easily, but this was her prison. Sure the place was her rather large, spacey... and rather luxurious, but it was her prison nonetheless. Sasuke had told her that she could leave "Anytime she wanted... so long as it was in a body bag." It rather irked her. She she was where she had wanted to go, but she had never known why she'd wanted to go anyway. However on the other hand she wasn't in a big hurry to leave just yet. She walked over to the shower and turned the water on waiting for it to heat up. Hinata had found her second day here that the water here was really cold if not close to freezing. It didn't surprise her too much. They were deep in the mountains and it was winter, she just didn't realize how cold it got. So cold that it took a good fifteen minutes for the warm water to reach her.

Taking her hair out of it's nightly braid she ran her brush through it. _What to do today? I've seen most of the village. Really it's not all that exciting you've seen one village you've seen them all. I could go see __Jirocho or Toki. Oh wait I did that yesterday I wouldn't want to be a bother. Hhmm._ She continued to think about what to do with her day as she showered and dressed. _I know I'll go see him. It's been a few days. Yeah That'll work._ Hinata ran down the stairs wearing her new purple bunny slippers. The only thing not part of her normal day wear. They had been a gift from Kabuto (who had been in charge of watching her) he had given them to her at the end of her first week. The floors to the house always seemed like ice and Hinata had taken to wearing two to three pairs of socks while walking around. Needless to say she had been shocked when she had come out of her room to find the four eyed wonder sitting in his spot in the hall holding out a pair of bark purple ultra plush, bunny slippers out to her. They even had puffy white tails. Sure she couldn't leave the house in them but hey they were cute.

Grabbing breakfast... which for her consisted of five large chocolate pancakes with lots of Toki's cherry syrup (which she sent over every other morning), two mugs of fresh coffee (black she never liked the frilly cream and stuff) and an apple as she walked out the door.

"Boy Hinata-chan you really know how to put it away." Kabuto said rubbing the back of his neck as he fallowed her into the kitchen. He was amazed how much the girl had grown on him. In his mind she was like a little fungus that once it began to grow its way into the host body no matter what you did you couldn't get rid of it. Then it grows and grows until soon you don't want to get rid of it because as it turns out it's good for you. She turned to face him her face as red as it could be.

"Well I was hungry Kabuto-kun. I think I train enough that I can treat myself to a few coco pancakes with syrup. Also if I'm not mistaken you had more then I did." she said her face still red.

"Well yes but you had five of them and I am also a _male_. We eat more then girls do."

"Double then we do?" she said a bit louder as a smile worked up her face. This time he blushed.

_So she saw those other ones I nabbed. Heh heh oops._

Hinata turned back to walk for the door with Kabuto her ever percent shadow when she walked into a wall she was sure hadn't been there the minute before. Falling on her backside she looked up at the evil thing. _Sasuke._ "I'm sorry." she said quickly.

"Hn." he walked passed her and into the kitchen where she and Kabuto had been.

"I said I was sorry." she said softly as Kabuto helped her up.

"Oh it's not you sweetie he's like that all the time."

"You'd think with all the praises his men give him he would be nicer." She stared after Sasuke. She didn't understand it she considered herself a nice caring person, who was slow to anger quick to listen but every time she was around Sasuke she wanted to hit him. The mere sight of him made her blood boil. Though she would never let it show. _Eh BAKA!_ Her head screamed. She had learned in her time here about how Sasuke ran his village and how he in the end saved them from The Snake Slime. She understood his methods now of controlling people. They were logical. Also for the most part she never even saw him. _BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

"Let's go beautiful." Kabuto said as over his shoulder. "You know how he get when he hasn't eaten."

"Huh?" she said her eyes widening to see Sasuke storming out of the kitchen and up the stairs like a bull. Her eyes widened as she remembered that they had eaten all the pancakes and had finished of the syrup. "You're right let's go." she said hurrying out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They came to a small apartment on the other side of town. Giving a small knock she waited. The door opened and a man's head popped out to take a peek around the door. "Ah Hinata-chan! Come in! Come in! What brings you here?" The man hobbled from the door a cast on his leg. He looked as if he barely understood the concept of crutches. Where the tools in fact found themselves pushed under the couch collecting dust.

"I just wanted to see how you were. Michiru-kun"

"Oh I'm fine thank you. My leg is still busted up. If I move wrong it hurts every now and then but it's okay."

"I'm glad to hear that." Hinata had met Michiru on the following day after she had been caught.

"I never thought when they caught up to me that night I'd be sitting here healing up and on another side then I was. Though I am vary happy for the outcome." The man really did like the sound of his own voice but Hinata didn't mind. She liked the sound of his voice it had that storybook feel to it. Just rolling of his tongue and softly telling you about far off places or what he had for lunch it made no difference. Which was why she had come here.

"Please tall me again what happened to you when and how you got here?"

"Well there you want to here it again?"

"Yes I would like that if it's not too much trouble."

"Okay lassie but you asked for it it's quite a tail."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Seven

Author's Note: Hee-hee dead cut up guy isn't dead. Hee-hee Wouldn't you like to hear what he has to say? …. to bad you have to wait. ^_^ Sorry it took so long... side note would everyone try to keep a family... I'm not giving names but try to keep good wishes sent their way. They lost and important member of the family and the all the support their could be... As for everything else please go to my page and do the poll it will be open until this story is done... if not I'll say so in and A/N please review... I try to keep them in character, and anywho I'm a review monster so feed me reviews... hee-hee ^_^ until next time DM


	8. Chapter 8 He Did WHAT?

A/N Okay people I left you hanging last time but I plan on this one being put up on the same day so lets hope. And I know so far Sasuke is still being a jerk but hey he kinda is and anywho he has a lot of growing up to do... now my readers onward. ^_^

* * *

**In Your Eyes**

*****

**Chapter Eight**

*****

**He did WHAT?**

Hinata and Kabuto sat in the living room drinking a nice cup of tea. Well she was sure Michiru had lased his with sake but she didn't say anything. "So that's when we came in. The village was dark and it was just as Leader-sama had said it would be. We made our way to The place you're staying at now. Sasuke-sama's home and intended to kill Orchimaru. Now I knew coming into this that none of us were coming out alive. However I was sure as hell gonna try." He gave a long pause. and Hinata had heard him speak enough to know what he wanted.

"Please go on I must know."

"Well there we were in the house. My heart cried out at the pointless death of the servants but our team leader had always had a taste for blood. Most likely that was why he had been picked. I'm more of a sneaky kind of guy. Sneak in sneak out. Anyway after the woman was push down the stairs there was a rucks outside and the guard burst thought the doors. I did the only thing a sneak type guy like me could do. I ran for it."

"Like a coward." Kabuto piped.

"Like a man who knows when he's out matched." he retorted. "So where was I? Oh yeah I ran for it. Though me being the clumsy goof I am I fell and broke my leg. When they found me I was locked up and given a chace to pick a side. I took the job. They used a copy jutsu and made a copy of me that would scream and bleed and eveything. Well you know the rest." This was something Hinata hadn't heard and now she wanted to know.

"No you never told me. What happened?"

"Sasuke used it to scare Toki and her husband into submission then told them about the jutsu and they thanked him for not being as cruel as they had seen."

"So the hamburger I saw in the chair was a copy of you?"

"Yes."

"Wait! You're saying he did... that he did. He did WHAT?"

"He used my copy and cut it up so he could get some sleep. He was cruel but not evil. It really is logical really. A way to make them serve him. Then making them thankful and so on."

"Now I'm confused." Hinata said her heart beating. The demon wasn't that bad after all? _Maybe I should try talking to him if i see him again. No he may know how to work with his men. I give him that, but he has kept me here. Whatever we need to go anyway._

"Well we best be going. Good day Michiru-kun." With that they left.

End Chapter Eight.

A/N I know it is really short but I plan on putting the next part up really soon. As always I ask that you please review. Tell me what you like and what you don't like. Also please cheek out the poll on my profile and vote on the next story. ^_^ Thank you all. DM


	9. Chapter 9 Like A Caterpillar

A/N Okay so here it is chapter nine ^_^

**In Your Eyes**

*****

**Chapter Nine**

*****

**Like A Caterpillar**

It had been a few weeks since Hinata had found out that Sasuke did not do what he had done to a _real_ human. Though the thought of being able to do that at all made her stomach turn. She would admit it she had been avoiding him. However that didn't seem to bother him for he seemed even less enthusiastic about talking to her. So today she found herself headed where she always ended up when she didn't know what to do. She was going to train. At the training grounds working out all the anger and frustration. Whether it be anger at herself or anger at another. Just as she had done in Konoha. But unlike her old home here they would not let her wallow alone. At first she had thought that they had only done so because of Sasuke's orders. When she would run off to train. They would come with her. They never brought up what she did wrong. When she would mess up they would tell her what part of something she gotten right. No matter how small the thing was.

The when she would lose the balance of her chakra they would tell her to stop holing back. When she messed up to stop thinking about what they would say if she got it wrong. To stop holding back when she could make it...

Stronger.

Faster.

Sharper.

Better.

Slowly as they days pasted a new Hinata began to show itself. Someone she was beginning to like. She felt less worried about holding back and more determined to get to the next step. The next level. She was still shy and timid but she had a new edge to her. She was quicker to respond and harder to control. She was finally breaking out of her shell. She thought about her old home. They had never been mean to her. Quite the opposite really. She gladly calmed many as friends. But none of them had seen her pain. Naruto had overlooked her. Kiba and Shino always did it for her her not allowing her do it herself. Her father had given up on her. And everyone else was simply worried about her. Sure Gaara and everyone in Suna were different but they hardly saw each other. Her hand went to the necklace that was always around her neck. _Gaara_. He had wanted her to go for herself and now she was surprised she was finding just what that meant. She was finding who she was... she was finding who Hinata was. The funny thing was the more time she spent with the people the less she saw with the eyes filled to the brim with childish hopes. A smile came to her lips.

She was finally growing up.

!-- page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

She came to a hill that over looked the training grounds to find it already occupied. Her eyes fell down the path of the hill and landed on the figure below. _Sasuke._ He stood there his hair clinging to his face. Sweat and dirt glistened on the all too perfect mussels of his upper body. His breath came in short spurts. Electricity fill the air and even reached its way up the hill and to her. Sending chills deep into her. Her stomach did a flip with it. A smile nearly touched her lips until she realized what she was doing. She didn't get tummy flips with anyone but Naruto. She couldn't help it but her eyes wandered from the top of his head down the length of his muscled back and landed right on his perfect butt. His perfect sadly clothed butt. She shook her head. She shouldn't be looking at his butt she shouldn't be looking at him like she had at all. She should hate him.

_It's Chidori. _Her mind whispered. Yeah she could deal with that. It was the electric charge that was left from the last time he used it.

No sooner had she thought it when a massive amount of chakra filled the air fallowed be an electric current so strong the air crackled and popped with it. It surrounded his body and he ran at a set of simulated enemies. The sight of it filled her. A bubble of thick dirt and boulders filled the sky. The sound reaching her ears seconds later as the rocks came crashing back down toward the earth. So this was Sasuke. The man Naruto fought to bring home. Who didn't want to go home. Who had killed Orochimaru, and now led Otoga. She would have turned to leave. Would have left him there to be alone. But just as she would have left a thought came to her.

-------------------------------------------------flash back---------------------------------------------------------------

_Two Days Ago_

She was tiered and her chakra system was burning. She had just done the unthinkable able. She had turned her 64 palms defense into an attack that could be used at will. To where she could turn it from defensive to offensive in a split second by switching the form of her chakra.

"Hinata-chan do you see what you've just done?" Kabuto's voice came crashing into her world. Opening eyes that shown with triumph. She looked at him not saying anything. She had just done what her father had failed at for years. No words were needed. "That was amazing. Now do it again.?"

"What?" she squeaked.

"We need to know this isn't a one time thing. We must she if you are able to recreate it."

"Kabuto-kun I am not sure I can do it again. At least not today."

"Oh I see. You're right it has been a long day. Let's go get some diner."

"That would be nice." she said inwardly she was screaming _FOOD! YAY!_ She had Had left the house when she had over heard Sasuke talking to himself about how he "Shouldn't be the one to have the Konoha rejects sleeping in _his_ house, eating _his_ food, and keeping _his_ guards busy." The baka. Where did he get off calling her a reject. _She_ had left. It was _her_ choice. She left _them_. They didn't kick her out. Her anger had boiled over. She'd ran out the door pushing him out of her way as she did so and to the training grounds. She would show him. She would do something no one could. And she had. But now she had gone a whole day without food. What was worse was that he hadn't been there so she could use it on him. That baka Sasuke. Before they left she need to be sure. Sure she could do it again.

"Okay let's go then" Kabuto said.

"Just a second." She turned back to the field she had bee working in. With a passing of chakra and a blur of speed and flexibility. The place was a wreck. She smiled triumphantly. There it wasn't a fluke it was her new ability.

"You ready?" Kabuto said his tone bland the only thing giving him away was a twinkle in his eyes.

"Hai."

"Then come on." He pushed his glasses up in an age old habit. "You know what Hinata-chan?"

"No. What?"

"You are like a little caterpillar calm simple. Not concerned for anything other then the next step. Almost plane. Then it leaves its home and hides itself away from the world, but when it comes back it is more beautiful and complex then one could think. Strong and delicate. It had taken its wings and decided to fly. You my dear friend are in your hiding bit. You have had your time at Konoha and have left it now it is time to hide. That is what you are doing here. Hiding away, but while you are doing so you are changing so much that when you go back home you will not be the same. And when you are done you will emerge as a wonderful butterfly. I can on guess what you will be." he paused placing his arm around her in a you're-my-little-sister-so-don't-think-about-getting-away-half-hug and walked with her. "But." he added tilting his head to look at her. "All the changing in the world is no good if the butterfly doesn't break out and decide to fly. It has to take a chance and come out of hiding."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I leave it to you to figure that out for you're self. Now come on you're not the only one who hasn't eaten all day."

-------------------------------------------------End flash back---------------------------------------------------------

"Come out of hiding." Hinata whispered. As a thought came to her. "Eh why not." Just as she would have left him there. Just When she would turn to leave him alone. Just when she would have said she didn't wish to bother him she turned and walked down the path and toward the fields. She was going to train. With or without Sasuke there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Nine.

Author's Note: Ok does anyone really read these things? I always do but I wonder if other people do? Anywho. Will she talk to the baka Sasuke? Will she train? Will they finally say more then two words to each other? HHHMMM I got two words Next Chapter. Breaking the Ice. please review and do the poll on my page! ^_^ Thank you DM


	10. Chapter 10 Breaking the Ice

A/N Ok Chapter Ten... ONE ZERO WOOT! I've made it.... wow. Well so far as the poll shows the next story will be a Hinata/Gaara fic... but please do keep voting. As for in this chapter I use the elemental manipulation. I really have no clue what Hinata's affinity is still this is my fanfic and I made it fit the story. And I gave her two affinities. I know I know one person can't be that strong with two sure they could use two but not master them. Anywho again I say my fanfic my twist.

**In Your Eyes**

*****

**Chapter Ten**

*****

**Breaking the Ice**

Hinata walked down the path and toward the demon of a man. She was going to train one way or another and no baka was going to stop her. She was here for a reason. Okay... sure the fact was she had no clue what that was but she was going to find out Kami help her she was going to find out. She walked passed Sasuke not sparing him a single glance, and headed for the spot where she spent her days training. Her back to Sasuke she started with a few chakra warm ups. When she was done she slowly began to make it as sharp as her system would allow. She forced it into her palm waiting for it. The heat of it began to burn. It was then infusing her element of wind she sent the chakra flying toward the log at the other end of the field. It flew straight and true and shot through the log with ease. Smiling she did it again. Needles. That's what she thought about. Again. She thought of nothing but hitting her target. She didn't think of Sasuke and his bakaness.

Thin.

She didn't think about Gaara.

Sharp

She didn't think about her new friends.

Thin.

She didn't think about he old friends.

Sharp

She didn't think about Naruto

The only thing she thought about was her chakra. Like needles thin and sharp. Over and over she sent it flying until she stopped to look at her work. The log on the other side of the field was covered in tiny little holes. It cave a loud crack before falling over. Now was time to try what she had done mistakenly the night before. Make ice. Sure she knew she could never do the mirrors Haku had made, but to make ice itself the concept was simple. She had an affinity for air but she also had one for watter. Two affinities the rarest thing ever. Yes many ninja could use one or more elements. They spent years training to work on their secondary elements but they always had their primary one. She however when she had held the paper Kakashi had given to Naruto. It had both split and become soggy. She smiled as she thought about the fuss everyone had when they found out.

-----------------------------------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------------------------------

"Tsunade-sama I'm telling you it is impossible to have two affinities." Shizune said.

"Do say that because it is physical impossible or it has just never happened before?" the busty blond said looking at Hinata. Who stood there blushing.

"Well..."

"As I thought. Shizune call in Jiraiya, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, and Shikamaru." Tsunade said turning back to Hinata she looked at her. So this girl was different.

"Um T-t-t-Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes Hinata?"

"Um Why are y-you c-c-calling them all here?"

"One we must see it happen again and secondly what others have to say." Hinata looked hurt by thr words.

"Y-you don't b-believe m-me? I showed you the paper it was both ripped and wet."

"It is not that Hinata it could have simply been something wrong with the paper. However if it does mean that you have both elements. We must see what others have to say. I am not doubting your word I would never doubt what you say to me." and it was the truth the blond had found that Hinata was always true and never lied. Pure was the word Tsunade had for the girl. How she had ever became friends with Gaara was beyond her.

"Oh okay." An hour passed and everyone was in the room. Tsunade informed them of what was happening and let them soak it in. Jiraiya stood by the window looking at her like she was the coolest thing ever made since the first female walked out of the mud. Kakashi was just standing there unsure of what to think. Gai was looking at her like she had sprouted gills and was hopping around like a frog, but oddly it wasn't in an insulting way it was as if he wish he could do it too. Kurenai sat next to her eyes filled with pride. Asuma sat beside his wife but looked a bit skeptical. And Shikamaru? Well he was Shikamaru.

"What a drag you brought me all the way across town for this?" yep same old Shika.

"I'm gonna say it anyone else wont. I doubt she has both."

"Well the answer is simple have her do it again. Would you mind Hinata?" Asuma asked. Blushing she shook her head.

"Well then just let her do it again." Kurenai said. Someone handed Hinata bunch of the little squares. She put one in her hand and pushed her chakra though it. Sure enough it did both splinting and getting soaked. Everyone just stared at her.

"That is so cool!" Jiraiya said running to Hinata to look at the paper.

"I would be if the paper hadn't rip after it was wet." everyone turned to the new voice that filled the room.

"F-f-father." Hinata's eyes were wide.

"He continued on like she hadn't spoken. "You see it was a simple fact the watter made it to week to stay in one piece."

"Hiashi-san I am one to say I was skeptical but the paper lies there in both ways."

"Then she should do it again." Which she ended up doing. Over and over four hours passed and her father still for some reason did not want to say that his daughter was gifted. Until Shikamaru spoke.

"To put it plainly I really don't care about this. However with you all bickering about poor Hinata like she isn't even here unless you have her doing the same thing over and over again is not fair to her." the girl turned crimson. "I will say this one thing. It may have never happened. That we know of. But things do happen. And as far as I can see Hinata has shown us many times that she has both. Now if you don't mind I'm going now." and with that he left.

-------------------------------------------------End Plash Back--------------------------------------------------------

_Boy that had been a day. Well okay here we go._ Hinata thought. She began gathering the water into her hand. And tried to gather air into the other. Surprisingly it was easy. She brought her hands together. It took a few minutes a but after a time she had made herself a nice four inch by four inch block of ice. She let out a cry of triumph. _Yes I knew I could do it. It's not easy but if I make this I can make anything. Yes!_ a deep voice filled her ears interrupting her thoughts.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Training." she said simply not turning toward its source.

"And what are you trying to do?"

"Something. You may watch if you want."

"Why would I want to watch a rejects training." He turned picking up his shirt be began to walk away.

"I'm not a reject." she said. Curse what Naruto said about saving the man. He was a baka and if he called her that again she would kill him.

"Is that not what you are? A reject?"

"NO! What part of I left them did you not understand?!"

"Hn I'm sure they were glad you were gone. You're week." that was it she snapped. Throwing her newly made ice cube she hit him in the back of the head with it. It cracked only to fall to the ground and shatter.

"Oh fudge buckets! Now you made me break my ice!"

"What are you a child? I did not make you do anything, and can you not say "oh fuck?" like normal people."

"I will not curse."

"And why is that?"

"It only shows how much you really lack. To shoot someone down with a foul mouth is simple. To humiliate them and bring them down a peg or two with words that one can use around children. It means you are greater."

"That is the most ridiculous thing that has ever been spoken." Hinata shrugged.

"It works for me. But I am no reject and that ice proves it."

"And your point?"

"I have two affinities water and air. I can make ice... though I am just finding it. One must step out to make known the changes that have taken place."

"Really?" He didn't know why but he wondered just what she meant.

"I am Hinata. Not reject. If I am to be held here I would have that much."

"Okay Hinata. Now show me this ice?"

"You should know you have enough of it around you're heart." As she said it she couldn't stop the thought that filled her head. _Maybe he would let me melt it._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Ten

A/ N okay so there you have it. Yes I made Asuma and Kurenai marry I couldn't help it the are wonderful together. Oh and I've decided that Kabuto will always refer to her in odd ways because he is a little creepy... and well a medical nin at that. ^_^ Still love him though. "He's just that creepy friend we all end up having and we're busy going WTF how the hell did I end up friends with you?"

To -L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx- thank you for being my ever faithful reviewer. And thank you I fussed with an analogy for her all day then to know it didn't just seem to fit in my mind but does fit well.... YAY. Anywho Everybody please do the poll because I only have like four votes on the whole thing, and Review Please!! -puppy eyes-


	11. Chapter 11 Battle

A/N Okay so it's been a while glad to be typing again. I caught the flu eeewww gag. Anywho I start a new school on Monday wish me luck. Ok here it is Chapter eleven.

**In Your Eyes**

*****

**Chapter Eleven **

*****

**Battle **

His gaze narrowed, as sweat dripped down his face. He was wounded but he would not lose to _her._ She was the small angel that had worked her way into his men's heart. She was the ever calm woman. She never yelled (accept at him) never acted in anger. Through her simple look of disappointment she had his men fallowing her more then himself. He was the only one that didn't fall for it. She would not beat him. She was smaller. She was weaker. More importantly she was _female_. And females were devious snakes. Traps set for a man to fall in. To be turned in little puppies do do every whim of it's master. He would not lose to a female. No one ever beat him, not Orochimaru, not Naruto.

No one.

He would not fall for her ploy. He sat there and thought about his situation. He had him pined every option ended in defeat. He was left with only one option.

"I told you this was pointless." the angel said sounding bored "I never lose." she added with a smirk. She was there sitting so smug on the other side of the battle field. He wasn't sure he could even mange her level of smugness. He raised a perfectly sculpted brow at her look. He was not accustomed to seeing the all to familiar look on her innocent face.

"Hn" he said. Grabbing his weapon he advanced. She dodged his attack. He moved left landing a hardy blow to her. Which she fallowed up with a critical blow.

"Interesting your judgment seems to fail as your anger increases." Anyone else would say he was still same old Sasuke showing no emotion, but she saw it. The way he spoke to here through tightly clenched teeth. His movements more random showing less thought and more aggression. His eyes burned with a fire. The fire of a winner. _Oh Sasuke if you could only see beyond your willingness to win at all cost. For your lack of being able to do so I will defeat you. _The thoughts filled her head but she said nothing he was digging is own grave. One attack after another. She would smile and stay perfectly calm. Attacking when necessary but for the most part staying defensive. He thought one could win on brute strength alone. Had he forgotten that took balance to walk up a tree. To walk on water. Balance was something her seemed to lack always over eager. Never willing to stop and think.

"I will not lose to a mere girl." he said attacking yet again. (Big shocker) She smiled as she dodged it again. Slowly he was falling into her trap. Sure this was not the best or quickest strategy, but it would allow her victory with minimal damage. His sharingan would not help him here. Not in this battle he might be be able to see her movements before she knew them, but all that did was show him the error of his choices that much sooner.

"I am not a mere girl Sasuke-kun. I am the one who will bring you down." she attacked for the first time in a while and Sasuke was left in a state of uncertainty. His plan had been set on the fact that she would back off. He moved back trying to buy some time to think. The gentle smile that seemed to always be on her face was beginning to annoy him.

"I never lose."

"I thought I told you already. Neither do I." Her face was smug once again. Their battle had begun to draw a crowd. A varied around of people rooting for him or Hinata. Bets were made and cheers were shouted. He was surprised to find his most loyal men cheering for her. His blood boiled as he saw Kabuto place a rather large bet for Hinata to win. It seemed to him he was left with the women of his force. They stood on the side lines cheering him and throwing insults toward his opponent. For some odd reason that eluded him he was angry at the women who sent their insults flying. Hinata was fighting with integrity. With honor and they threw insults. However he was frustraited when he saw a few of them placing their bets on Hinata. These were _his_ fighters. _His_ loyal guard, and they were cheering for _her _it was.... it was.... it was not fair. He attacked again the childish though ringing in his ears.

She advanced.

He dodged.

She advanced

He advanced.

She took the hit.

He advanced again.

She countered.

He advanced.

He took the blow.

He advanced.

She backed off.

Just when it was looking in his favor. When she was taking every hit. When it seemed she would never be able to do a move of her own choosing. Where she didn't have to keep away from him. She took her weapon and attacked with a vengeance. Left and right her blows came flying. Again and again he found himself dodging. Over and over her came at him.

No fear.

No waiting.

No holding back.

…

No mercy.

She kept going until she had him backed into a corner. He knew what would happen next. He was a dead man. He knew it. Still her refused to show emotion.

"I told you I would not lose to you Sasuke-kun." she said her eyes held what seemed to be a hint of sadness. "However your pride drove you to place a wager. You we're not wanting to fulfill." he ground his teeth as he thought about the words that had left his lips not but a few hours ago.

-----------------------------------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------------------------------

A cool winter wind was blowing softly over him as Sasuke sat on the peak that over looked his town. This was where he hid himself to think. No one else came here. No one else knew about it, and the view it offered was his favorite. It was so beautiful. So peaceful, and quiet. Though he would never say that it was. One could see for miles on out. Past the hidden gates of his domain, and to the borders of the Land of Fire. He thought about what she had said. No way was he going to do it. He would not wager on a battle. Still the thought of facing her was almost appealing enough for him to take the offer. Almost. That's when the thought hit him. Like the lighting which he worked with he rushed back to town. Finding her just where he'd left her. Up in a tree staring out a the horizon. For a moment he wondered if she would like the view from his hidden spot. Shaking it away he cleared his throat.

"Yes?" she said not looking at him.

"I've thought about you're proposal."

"And?" she turned her gaze to him.

"And it's unacceptable."

"I see. Pitty." looking back at the horizon. He wondered what she though about. Konoha? Her father? Naruto?

"However I have a counter offer." he said.

"And what is it?" she wouldn't look at him and it was annoying.

"Come down and I'll tell you."

"No."

"No?"

"No. Because if I do come down and do not like your offer. I would have to climb back up." she said dryly. Almost as if her mind was somewhere else. And that annoyed him too. Now he really wanted to know what she was thinking about. _I should be the only one in her thoughts._ His eyes widened as it floated through his head. Thankfully she was looking away. _Where did that come from? _He wondered.

"Fine I'll come up there." He said climbing the tree. Forgetting that he could have just walked up it. A rather risky climb later her was sitting beside her cursing himself for having not walked up the tree.

"So what is your offer? I will beat you no matter what the cost."

"Well if I win you are no longer a guest here instead you become a member of our town. You can never go back to Konoha unless it is a mission. You will become one of Otoga's soldiers. You will take your orders from me and me alone. Understood?"

"Yes. And if I win?"

"If... _if_ you win You may have anything you wish."

"Even if that wish is to go home?" he ground his teeth she had done this before told him she would not indulge in this little battle as he called it if she did not have the option to go home if she beat him. He if he refused it would be known to all those whom had been there when he was clanged that he had backed down. The whole town would know that he _He!_ Sasuke Uchiha the grand fighter had not taken a fight. That he _HE!_ Sasuke Uchiha the man who had killed Orochimaru would not fight I girl. He could not have that. Grinding his teeth once more he gunted.

"Yes."

"What was that?"

"Yes. If you defeat me you can choose what ever you want. Even if it is your wish to go home." she smiled brightly at his words.

"Then you Sasuke Uchiha are going down."

-----------------------------------------------------End Flashback-----------------------------------------------------

He cursed himself inwardly. His doom was his own doing. He knew that. His grave would be his own. He would not whine. He would not beg. He would take his defeat with honor. He only hoped she would take her victory with such. He dew her weapon her look turning into one of shear joy and malice. He closed his eye as she laid the final blow.

"Checkmate!" She screamed throwing her hand skyward with joy. She jumped to her feet and ran to Kabuto as people cheered some sending a "boo" or two. She was busy jumping up and down with joy. He laughter filled his ears. Kabuto saying something about having never seen anyone beat Sasuke at shogi. As she talked about "Well he's never played me now as he?" another fit giggles came out of her mouth.

_So much for hoping her would be humble about it. _He thought, but then again that wouldn't be like her. Well not anymore. Had it been someone else she would have been sweet in her win. But not for him. She hated him. They fought non stop. Shockingly he found himself thinking about how he would miss her when she left. She kept laughing with a bunch of people around her. _What is so funny?_ He stood remaining the ever unmovable Sasuke. "I will arrange for someone to take you to the gates of Konoha." he said flatly.

"Huh?" she said spinning around.

"I said I will arrange for someone to take you to the gates of Konoha."

"No, no I heard you but what do you mean by that?"

"That was our wager. If you won you could go home."

"No it wasn't. If I remember it was if I won. I could have anything I wished." she said.

"Even if that wish was to go home?" he added.

"If being the key word now isn't it?"

"Then what do you want more then to go home? Go to another country? Have my head?" What?!?" Nothing could have prepared him for the words that flowed out of her mouth.

"Well" she said a blush touching her cheeks. "Um I would like... I would like you to take me out on a date Sasuke-kun." she finished as heat engulfed her face and even her ears turned the brightest shade of red. Sasuke's jaw went slack.

"You want me to what?"

"To take me out on a date." she said then she promptly fainted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Eleven

Authors Note: Hee-hee what do you think? Not what you expected huh? So do you like? Dislike? Please do tell. When I get reviews I update faster so please send them I want to know what my readers think. And please please please -puppy eyes- do the poll on my page I need more people to vote because It's still to close for me to tell who I'm writing about next. Okay well until next time bye.... DM


	12. Chapter 12 What did you do?

A/N: First things first you guys NEED to vote on the poll. Or I'll be doing a list of story challenges my friends gave me. All tell you about that after the chapter. Okay well this past week has been crazy I joined a new school. Thankfully my teachers are cool. My classes are funner then anything. Well not Chem it hates me. I need to learn 1/2 a years worth of work in a week. Anyone know how to balance chemical equations? Anywho off topic here. So here were go.

**In Your Eyes**

*****

**Chapter Twelve**

*****

**What did you do?**

Sasuke saw as Hinata's eyes glazed over and caught her just before she hit the ground. His mind raced. _A date? Was she serious?_ He thought as he looked at Kabuto who stood there with a knowing smirk on his face. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "You fallow me now." He said. He walked into the house and walked right back to Hinata's room and gently placed her on the bed. He left shutting the door behind him. Sending a glare to Kabuto he stalked to his office.

As soon as the door was shut he spun on his heal and stood there glaring at Kabuto. "What do you know about this?" His voice was dark.

"Nothing" Kabuto answered innocently.

"Nothing? That look doesn't say 'nothing'"

"And what would it be saying Sasuke-sama?"

"It says that you know every thing about this."

"That so?" Kabuto's smirk was becoming a full smile.

"Yes. Curse it man how many times must I tell you to stay out of my personal life?"

"And how long has it been since you've been out with someone?"

"I go out with girls all the time!"

"I mean how long has it been since you've taken one to diner, walked her home and didn't bed her? Your "dates" don't even consist of diner or a movie these days. The most you do is get a girl coffee or a few drinks and you bed her. It's time for you to stop and think about slowing it down."

"Slowing it down!?! I'm only nineteen! I don't need to settle down!"

"I never said settle down. I just said slow down. Though now that you mention it settling down would be good."

"Whoa! Oh no no no hell no. Why would I? I'm a young attractive male."

"You are also the leader of a Hidden Village." Kabuto said

"Fine I'll go on a date with her but this changes nothing." Sasuke said turning away. Kabuto left him in his office amazed at Sasuke's refusal. It was logical he needed to keep the respect of people and he need to slow down and be a leader not a playboy, but then again the boy had never been the sharpest kunai in the shed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter twelve.

A/N I know I know it's really short and it pains me to put this up but I really needed to give you guys something. But now looking at it I really hate it but really am too tired to fix it. The next one will be longer I promise. Anywho as for the challenge my friend is giving me is that after I finish this fic I am to take a list of songs she'll give me and write a Hinata pairing oneshot with one of the songs being the inspiration for each one. What do you guys think should I do it? Yes or No? Please leave you answer in a review...


	13. Chapter 13 Matsuri v Hyugas

A/N: Oh my goodness has it really been this long since I've updated? I am really sorry for that I had computer problems.... well computer death was more like it. Any way you've waited long enough so onward my readers if you're still there. I thought it would be a good idea to let you see what has happened since Hinata has left her home.

**In Your Eyes**

*****

**Chapter Thirteen**

*****

**Matsuri v. Hyugas **

After Hinata had left Konoha, Gaara left the fallowing day and had not seen what had happened as the result of her leaving. So he was unprepared for what was before him now. "Gaara we've got some really pissed off people down stairs!"

"I know Kankuro just send them in." Gaara stood from his desk and walked to the front of it. "let us hope I can get out of this one little sis." he mumbled as he braced himself on the corner of his desk. Six tall men with pail purple eyes walked in fallowed by two faces he was quiet familiar with.

"Well, well to what occasion do I have to thank for this privilege. To be graced with any Hyuga other then Hinata-chan is truly a surprise."

"Kazekage-sama in a few months ago our heir went missing. We first searched the village and when that produced no results we looked at our rivals as possible kidnappers. Again the results were the same over the coarse of the last few months we have searched long and hard for her. When Neji here reminded me she had a fondness for you."

"Just what are you saying Hiashi?"

"Where is my daughter and what have you done to her?" His voice was hard and unforgiving. Gaara could not help the smile that came to his lips. "You think this is funny?"

"Ah what a mess you've left behind little sis." Gaara sighed. "I do not have Hinata. I do not know where she is. I would not even know where to begin looking."

"Lier why else would a monster like you want to befriend someone so pure as her!?" Neji's words rang in the small room and Gaara could not help but feel the pain that he felt at them.

"You're just mad that your little controllable heir is not there to control." Gaara bit out.

"How dare you say such a thing!" Hiashi said. "I know you took her I want her back."

"This is my home and you dare to insult me? You are lucky I do not have you arrested for this."

"She is an heir she will take her place."

"Only because you think she is a flame less candle. Who you can melt down and bend to your will. Yes she will take her place as head of the clan. When she is ready and sees fit."

"So you do know where she is!"

"Enough of this! Gaara shame on you. You know better." A voice came from the door way as the only citizen of Suna who would dare treat Gaara as such came into the room. The woman walked into the room her brown hair falling to just past her shoulders. A pale jade colored gown showing her elegance. The set of her jaw, the stern look in her eyes, and the kunai in her hand all daring you to test her.

"I go for a walk down the halls and low and behold I find grown men arguing like children."

"Matsuri darling this is not your affair."

"It became my affair the moment they walked into _my _home uninvited." She glared at the men in the room. Everyone leave us." The Hyugas hustled to the door not about to argue with the woman. "Neji and Hiashi you two stay." She said before they left.

"Drop the weapon and we might." Hiashi said smugly.

"No. You will stay and I will keep the weapon. As I said this is _my_ home." The two stayed as the rest left the room. "Now why do you assume my husband had anything to do with this?"

"Well he was rather close with her and like _I _said._ '_Why else would a monster like him want to befriend someone so pure as her?'"

Matsuri could feel as her anger began to boil and build. "_'_Why else would a monster like him want to befriend someone so pure as her?' you ask? Yes it is true Hinata is innocent and pure but she is not untouched by darkness. It was that darkness that allowed her to see the good in him. Tell me how many times have you hugged your daughter? How many times has she known your love? That is if you even posses any. Also -"

"Now listen to me woman! I am Hyuga Hiashi and I will not tolerate this."

Her eyes hardened "Oh really? Well I am Matsuri _wife_ Of Gaara Kazekage of Sunagakure. When you have a title that out does mine then you may interrupt me. Until then shut your mouth."

"Gaara teach your woman her place." Neji said.

"Oh no you two pissed her off you deal with her." Gaara said walking back behind his desk to look out the window. _What do they think I am stupid? I may be able fight any man but that woman has the key to the bedroom._ A smile came to his lips at the thought. Even after this time he feared what the woman could do to his pride. There had been many nights he found himself sleeping in the shed instead of the palace. But if they dared try to harm her he'd kill them.

"See he knows why don't you two? Now where was I? Oh yes! When was the last time you thought about what her wants and dreams were? I know Hinata and she is such an amazing woman. You fail to see that. I am younger then her and I want to be like her. Men like you destroy people like her. You fail to see her work her dedication. You criticize and disregard her efforts. A flower only needs a little love and care to flourish, but the slightest mistreatment and it will fade. Such a strong will lies beneath her skin she just has to find it."

"She left us on her own?"

"Yes. Gaara care to elaborate?"

"So I get to speak now my love?" He asked playfully as he turned from the window.

"Whom ever said you could not speak?" She asked a smile playing across her face.

"The night before I returned home I spoke with Hinata. Though she did not know it at the time she was going to leave for her own wellbeing. She had wanted to leave for Naruto to make him love her, but she deserves better I made her promise to do it for herself. Your abuse, her teammates lack of need for her, the girls' forgetfulness, Naruto's rejection, it all lead to her leaving. Now she is growing."

"You are saying Hinata is training?"

"No gentlemen that is not what I am saying. She is bettering herself, improvement of oneself is not always through training. Though I suspect she is doing some form of it. Her mane goal is to find herself. That Hyugas is what she is doing. She left Konoha to find what she wants. She left to better herself. Because it was impossible to do so with you guys. She has been graced with the Kazekage's necklace meaning she and whom ever she wishes to share it with is forever welcome here. That if she wished it she could hide here and no one would tell a single outsider. However she is not here so live with it gentlemen. Hinata will return when she feels ready. Now good day I'm sure you can find your way out." Gaara said sitting with a calm he did not feel. There really was a downside of being the Kazekage you couldn't just kill the people who pissed you off. You had to try and work your words carefully._ Kami I hate politics._

"We will not leave without Hinata." Hiashi said his eyes narrowing. Releasing a sigh Gaara stared at them.

Some people_ just don't know when to leave._

_**We could kill them. Crush them in the sand. Let their blood soak it.**_

_I told you stay out of my head!_

_**You know you want to do it. Come on it's easy. I want to see them bleed and so do you.**_

_Our reasons are completely different. I want them to pay for what they did to Hinata, you just want blood._

_**Does that really matter in the end? The result is the same. **_

_I told you to get out of me head._

_**But it's fun in here. You know you're the monster they called you. So why not show them your true self.**_

_I am not the same as you. I am not a monster. _

_**Yes you are.**_

_No I'm not. This is my body you're just a guest. So behave or you'll lose your host. _

_**You wouldn't kill yourself your lovely wife needs you. **_

_Shut up you bastard!! Go to hell!_

**_No... you are stuck with me until your end. So live with it. _**With that Shukaku was gone.

"Gentleman I have told you Hinata is not here and I would not inform you I she were. I have work to do you know where the door is. I suggest you use it." glaring Hiashi and Neji turned for the door.

"Don't let it hit you on your way out." Matsuri chimed as when they reached the door. They stopped for a moment as if weighing their options. You could almost see the steam coming of of them the smell of their anger thick in the air. Standing there a long moment they decided against what ever they whatever retaliation they wanted and left the room slamming the door in their wake. Matsuri turned to face her husband with a beaming smile. Gaara's shoulders shook. The woman could make him laugh at the oddest of times.

"Tell me why did you feel the need to antagonize them further my love?"

"Who me?" she said innocently with a little gasp of shock.

"Yes of coarse you. Unless you see another beautiful woman that holds the keys to everything I am in her lovely hands. Please point her out to me." he said a sly smile playing across his lips.

"I better be this woman you speak of. Otherwise you're a dead man Kazekage-sama." She said sitting on the edge of the desk.

Gaara stood and walked to the window. Staring out into the sun kissed sands. They seemed to rise and fall with the wind as if they were breathing. How was Hinata doing? He wondered. Was she happy? Was she growing? Was she become the woman he knew dwelt within her? Most importantly was she safe? How he wondered about her. So much time had pasted so many moons and he had not received so much from her as a postcard to inform him she was still breathing.

She would rule the Hyuga clan one day, but she would always be the woman he saw the day he met her. A fighter, a warrior, with such an intense fire burning under her skin that he feared it's burn. Once she unleashed it she would be unstoppable. There were many in Konoha who cared and loved her. They encouraged her, nurtured her, helped her grow. She had always been grateful for them. She had told him so. She saw Asuma and Kurenai as her adopted parents. Asuma showing her all the care and love he would have showed to a daughter of his own. Kurenai giving her all the attention she could teaching her about life and fighting. So happy she had a girl to dote on and take shopping instead of her and Asuma's three boys Hinata was just one of her children.

However, they were not the man that had all but disowned her. Who had never hugged her, never thought of her wants. Gaara had heard him call her weak, worthless, pathetic, telling her she was going to be the face of the clan merely a show piece with no real power. Gaara had wanted to kill the man where he stood. Hinata had been the only reason he had not done it. Because even after all the years of rejection, of emotional abuse she still hoped. Hoped that maybe one day he would give her something as simple as the father daughter dance at a wedding or hold her close after a bad day. All these year it had eaten through her. Then his idiot of a friend had not even realized how much she loved him. The acknowledgment of her feelings would have been enough even if they were not returned. Everything had lead to her leaving. Naruto falling in love with Sakura was just the icing on an already burnt cake. Gaara liked Sakura but if it made Hinata happy he would rather see Naruto with her.

He let out a sigh as two arms pulled him close and back to Earth away from his thought. Matsuri laid her head on his back listening to the breath leave his lungs and his heart beat gently in his chest. They stood that way for a long time. He had always been thankful that she knew some things did not need words. The silence allowed one time to think. After some time her gentle voice trialled up his back and to his ears.

"She will be fine darling. That is why she left remember? To become the woman she wants to be. How could she do that if she kept you informed of her plans?" Turning to face her Gaara held her close to him.

"I hope so my love. I really hope so." She smiled and took a step back so she could look into his aqua eyes.

"You really are the sweetest man I've ever known. She will be fine." She said so sweetly tried to keep him from his worry and hiding her own. With that he bent His head and and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I know I love you too my love."

"Never forget that. Please?" His voice was pleading.

"Darling." She took his face in her hands staring into the eyes of the man she loved. "Darling listen. I could never forget. Your love is everywhere around me, in everything you do, everything you say, even what is not said. I see it. In the way you protect our people. The way you fight. The soft smile you give me, the way you touch my shoulder at a boring political party. How you can look at me from across a room full of people and make feel like we are alone. Even when we argue your love is visible to me. I could never forget. Why are you so worried about such a thing?"

"I never want you to feel alone, to feel as if I treat you like they treated Hinata. Most of all I don't want you to see the monster inside of me."

"My love listen and listen well. You are three times the man Hiashi will ever be."

"But I-" she placed her fingers to his lips.

"No buts mister."

"Okay."

"Now Kazekage-sama."

"What my love?"

"Shut up and kiss me." He obeyed kissing her passionately leaving the both breathless.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 13

A/N *wipes brow* Whew finally done this is the longest one yet. And it seems so short. It was seven pages on my word document. So anyway my plan was to show some of what Hinata's leaving caused and I wanted to give you a bigger image of just how wounded she was. Something I don't think could have been told by her and I thought Gaara was the only one with the power to do that because of his past issues with his family. I just love showing the softer side of him which I think shows out more in part 2 of the show. Now that my pc is somewhat working I plan on regular updates. I have spring break next week so I'll try for a bunch then. Remember the poll on my page. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!! I want to know what you think. I'm Trying to get to 100 or more.... ^_^and when you do review tell me if I should take the challenge my friend gave me.

"I am to take a list of 10 songs she'll give me write a one or twoshot naming each fic after a song on the list and the song is the inspiration to the fic"

So should I take it? Tell me when you review or in the poll thanks guys!

~DM~


End file.
